Nefarious Dreams/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Cinder's Faction is seen enjoying a night of peaceful rest in their room. The scene transitions to Roman Torchwick's dream, in which he contentedly strolls down the sidewalk, wearing a solid gold hat and twirling a gilded Melodic Cudgel, while Neopolitan pulls a wagon filled with sacks of Lien. The two stop at the sight of a tree adorned with even more money bags. Roman: What?! More free money? (sighs) Add it to the pile, Neo. Neo nods happily and bounds over to reach one of the bags. Cinder Fall approaches the two from behind, causing Neo to fume at the sight of her. Cinder: Looking good, Mr. Torchwick. Could I pull your wagon for you, sir? Roman: Not today, riffraff. Cinder's expression droops while Neo smiles triumphantly. Roman: But, tell you what. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you polish my gold hat. Cinder's eyes light up as she snatches Roman's hat and polishes away, while Neo glares at Roman jealously. The scene transitions out of Roman's dream and into Emerald Sustrai's, in which she is getting her hair brushed by Cinder while looking as happy as can be. Cinder: This is so much nicer than wasting time on yet another nefarious plan. Emerald: Oh, Cinder, you're like the mother figure I may or may not have ever had. Cinder: Emerald, you are the daughter I possibly always wanted, maybe. Meanwhile, in Mercury Black's dream, Mercury is busting some "stylish" dance moves as Cinder watches in total admiration. Cinder: That was breathtaking! How can I show my appreciation? Mercury: Well, my feet are awfully tired... Cinder: But...they're robotic. Mercury: And they're tired. A comfy chair magically pops up from under Mercury. He sits back with a relaxed sigh as Cinder catches his feet in her arms, trying to figure out how to massage his metallic toes. Finally, as Cinder herself sleeps with a nefarious grin, she dreams of hovering menacingly over the streets of Vale, her eyes glowing with the power of the Fall Maiden, and the stormy sky above her split by flashes of crimson lightning. Cinder: At last, I finally have the full power of the Fall Maiden! And all because I finally got some decent help. She lowers herself to the ground, surrounded by three copies of herself: one holding a fireball, one wearing glasses and holding a clipboard, and one with a devilishly snakelike grin and two Cinder puppets for hands. Cinder Copy 1: It's about time you got rid of those loser henchmen. Cinder Copy 2: Now I can finally get down to some serious evil. Cinder Copy 3: (growling through her Cinder puppets) Yooouuu? I'm the evilest one heeeere! Cinder Copy 1: Don't make me laugh! I'm clearly the evilest. Cinder Copy 2: Hold on, now, I'm at least 13% more evil than the rest of you! Cinder: Silence! I'm the original. Bow down to your nefarious queen! The copies exchange glances to each other. The monstrous copy hisses maliciously before the three descend upon the terrified real Cinder. Waking up in alarm, Cinder glances to her three henchmen and smiles warmly. Cinder: Maybe these guys aren't so bad... Mercury: (muttering in his sleep) Cinder, try and figure out robotic foot massages... Cinder gags and curls up on her bed with a dejected sigh. Cinder: Nope... They definitely are that bad... ---- Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are standing outside "THE ESCAPE ROOM" building, looking rather worried as they wait for Taiyang. Ruby: Aw, dad's been in there an awful long time... Do you think he's okay? Yang: They say once you become an adult, your brain doesn't work as goodly. Ruby: (calling inside) Dad, do you need help getting out? Taiyang: (from inside) I'm fine! The puzzles are just more complex than I thought. There's so many clues, and anagrams, and, um...ciphers? Yang: Dad, sometimes you have to think with your fists. You want me to bust you out the "Yang way"? Yang cocks Ember Celica. Taiyang: (from inside) Nope! No, I'm fine. I've almost got it figured out. Ruby and Yang exchange an uncertain glance. Yang: Okay... Holler if you need us! Inside the building, Taiyang is listening closely for his daughters before hopping on a couch with a relieved sigh. Taiyang: Finally, some uninterrupted Tai-time to just relax. Zwei walks up and barks at Taiyang, who toasts him with a pink cup. Taiyang: Cheers, buddy! He, you wanna hear something funny? I don't even know what a cipher is! Ha! Ruby: (from outside) Did you say something? Taiyang: Uh, I said go on without me! And don't wait up. Uh, this is, uh, something I have to...on my own. Taiyang winks at Zwei, who hops onto the couch with him and rests his head on his lap. Ruby: (from outside) Aw, he's so brave... Category:Transcripts